


In Praise

by nihilBliss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Microfic, Other, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Purple Prose, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss
Summary: Two lovers spend a day in the woods. Flash fiction written in about an hour. Ambiguous genders.





	In Praise

We woke early, the light streaming golden through the aspens. I rested my hand on your shoulder and pulled myself close. Your skin was familiar as my own. We stared in each other’s eyes in silence, bearing gentle smiles. We kissed once, then again. Our lips made more sense together. I could have stayed there forever.  
  
We stood by the lakeside as the day grew warm. Youth and novelty hurry; we shed our clothing deliberately, patiently. I looked at you as we stood bare in the grass. I knew the poetry of your every curve, the wild joy of your coastlines, the calm of your valleys, the endlessness of your plains. The chill mountain water couldn’t mute your warmth.  
  
We frolicked, innocent as fawns, dancing nude through a field and across the forest floor, skyclad pagans in praise of love. We were Mother Earth’s sole children, the only two creatures in her garden. We were white sheets on the line, the afternoon air after a morning storm. We kissed and parted, then danced back into each other’s embrace. I kneeled in worship; you sang a hymn in the oldest language.  
  
We prayed in the grasses and flowers. We worshiped among the pines. We enacted old rituals by the waterside. We cleaved and were cloven, and when the afternoon rains came, we scampered to our temple. Tangled root and ivy, we were now frantic like leaves in the wind, now inevitable as growing mountains. You asked for tribute; I gave. I emptied myself, that I might be filled anew. You held your hands to your stomach, just below your navel, eyes shut gently, glowing. If it can be said there’s beauty in this world, perhaps I’ve been blessed enough to see it.


End file.
